


Borzasztó volt

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Daniel Espinoza, Undercover Mission, dan has a bad day, with Lucifer and Chloe posing as a couple
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "Ehhez legalább nem kellettek színészi képességek, és a harmadik óra édelgés után már kábé meg akart halni."
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Borzasztó volt

**Author's Note:**

> Az Anonim Meme áprilisi klisébingójára készült: krimi és közösen túlélni klisékre
> 
> Luciferrel ellentétben az írónak fogalma sincs, hogy az adott művészeknek milyen volt a szexuális életük. :D

Gázrobbanás? Terroristák? Idióta betörők?

Nem.

A rendőrség jó ötletnek tartotta kölcsönadni őket egy műkincslopással kapcsolatos ügybe, mint fedett ügynököket. Pedig egyáltalán nem értettek a művészettörténethez, természetesen azonkívül, hogy Lucifer az állítása szerint minden nagyobb művésszel ördögi alkut kötött, vagy irtózatosan jót szexelt.

Chloe már a szemét sem forgatta, csak mosolygott, mintha rejtett poént hallana, ahányszor Lucifer megjegyzést tett a már régen halott írók és festők ágybéli képességeire. Shakespeare figyelmes szerető volt, Monet nem szívesen bújt ágyba, mert a műteremben szívesebben csinálta.

És így tovább.

Egyszóval Dannek elege volt.

Nem mehetett haza, mert hárman kellettek. Lucifer játszotta a vevőt, Chloe az elkényeztetett jegyest, Dan pedig a morcos testőrt. Ehhez legalább nem kellettek színészi képességek, és a harmadik óra édelgés után már kábé meg akart halni.

Ha Lucifer és Chloe még egyszer egymásra mosolyognak, lábon lövi magát a szolgálati fegyverével. Eddig úgy vélte, hogy kinőtt már abból a korból, amikor undorral tölti el a szerelmesek látványa, de ez rosszabb volt mindennél.

Lucifer nemrég tért vissza akárhonnan is, amit pokolnak nevezett. Kemény lehetett Luciferéknél a családi élet, és azóta el sem engedték egymás kezét.

Borzasztó volt.

Az eladó, azaz a gyanúsított, egy fehér, szőke férfi, nulla felismerhető vonással, _a legrosszabb fajta, tényleg,_ fekete bársonyt helyezett az asztalára, aztán óvatosan kesztyűben ráhelyezett egy diadémot. Az ékszer halványan csillogott a napfényben.

Chloe felszisszent, aztán sóhajtott.

A tárgy, ami egy magángyűjteményből veszett el. Lucifer valószínűleg azt is tudta volna, hogy mikor készítették, ki csinálta, és a művésznek mekkora volt a farka, és szerette-e az anális szexet, és ha igen, akkor hogyan.

Dan megállapította, hogy ez egy szép darab. Meg csillog. Ennyi.

Lopott tárgy.

Lucifer megnyalta az alsó ajkát, aztán megérintette Chloe tarkóját.

– Gyönyörű leszel ebben az ágyamban. Csak ebben, most képzeld el, ahogy ez lesz a második koronád. Az első a hajad – suttogta a fülébe.

Dan megborzongott, és megrezzent vele együtt a szőke férfi is, és Dan még sosem érzett még ekkora szimpátiát egy bűnöző iránt. Ez volt a tizenhetedik műtárgy, és Lucifernek mindegyikre volt valami megjegyzése, hogy mit csinálna a jegyesével az adott tárgy előtt, alatt, rajta. Ehhez jártak a borzasztóan romantikus és kínos mondatok.

A szőke férfira pillantott, aki elkínzott tekintettel nézett rá. Nem kellett luciferi képességekkel rendelkeznie ahhoz, hogy tudja, mi a legmélyebb vágya: elviselni Lucifert, és túlélni az egészet.

Dan biccentett.

_Közösen vagyunk ebben az egészben, haver,_ gondolta, de ezt nem mondhatta ki. _Még akkor is, ha mindjárt letartóztatlak._

A mindjárt öt perc múlva következett be. A gyanúsított nem ellenkezett, nem próbált szökni, tűrte, hogy Dan a csuklójára kattintsa a bilincset.

_Végre vége!_ Ha a munkaidőnek nem is, ennek az ügynek igen.

Dan akkor kezdte irigyelni az őrizetbe vett gyanúsítottat, amikor a közös kocsiban kiderült, hogy Lucifer és Chloe pont ugyanígy viselkedik, ha nem kell szerelmes, műkincsgyűjtő szerelmespárt játszaniuk.

Reménykedett benne, hogy a diadém nem fog eltűnni a bizonyítékok közül, mert akkor hónapokig lesznek zavarbaejtő álmai.

Egyébként meg csak hetekig.


End file.
